yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
YMRP Fighting styles
change_guy_v29_c316_01.jpg 7.jpg othe_breaker_v09_094_095.jpg the-breaker-new-waves-2242543.jpg tumblr_lnnut62YU91qb9i9c.png Kahkahhaha.jpg 8.jpg Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Below, will be all the custom made styles and the ones you can or cannot get. Also, if you wanna make your own you also have free reign over that as well. Let's see you get out there and kick some ass! Flow of battle. To start you off, we need to specify what flow of battle you'll be having. Depending on your flow, it will drastically create the feel and thought of the style you may want, or may want to create. ''Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the 'Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Base styles Now, these styles are all based off a general base or preset style. Everyone who starts off should have a style more than likely to a preset of one of these. Making a style is a prilvledge and can only be given to people who have been around for two whole arks. Untill then you get a base style which isnt so bad at all, we just encourage people to make there own styles in the first place. Within Kasaihana city,there are a good many styles that wander around. Street fighting '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. ''Ninjutsu '''Ninjutsu' is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. ''Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Taichi'' T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement.This is also a style that needs to be stated where and how it was learned in your bio. Custom styles These are a list of custom made styles which you will be able to see from other members of the community who have taken the time to make them. These are only avaliable through admin control. *Crippling Palms Style (Made by Ryuzakii/LightFang) *Kuroitetsugen (Made by Ginsueki/ Sezomaru:) *Power Fist ( Made by Tetsu Ryoji: KPD officers may know this style from the jump .) *Speed Fighting ( Made by Pallas/Donnie ) *Thunderous Boxing ( Made by DarkKeyome/Keyeome) *H.H.S. ( Hyper Hybrid Style) *Thunderous Paw (Made By Keyth Tasanagi/Thunrian) *Akuma ken(Devil Fist) ( Made by Akuma Tetsu/ Keizmai ) *Formless Fist (Made by Densuke Ryoji/ChairmenRyoji) *Kaju Karate( Made by Kin Tasanagi/ ChairmenTasanagi) *Jester Art Jutsu ( Made by the Creed family/ Uub ) Category:Fighting styles Category:Martial Artist Category:Street fighter Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:YMRP Rules